Their Secrets Have Secrets
by AriannaCelestine
Summary: When working in any part of an undercover organization, secrets are to be expected. Division is no exception to this rule. This is what happens when one of Division's more secret initiatives is put into play. M for adult themes and language and perhaps more interesting scenes later. You have been warned.
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Nikita. I only lay claim to my original character

I was taken from my home at an early age. I have no memory of my parents. I wasn't even in the foster system that long before they found me. My home is a top-secret base full of people who don't exist. Technically, I don't exist either, but that is beside the point. Most of the recruits and other agents don't know I exist for that matter.

I was a new initiative Percy and Amanda thought up. Their original pools of applicants were all from prison, specifically death row. All with the problems issues and psychosis that goes along with that. A lot of time and energy was getting spent to train these individuals and good portion of the time if they didn't make it through training, because of these issues, they would cancel them. Because I was taken when I was too young to remember I was supposed to be without those issues. I was supposed to be oh so dependent upon them and thankful that they saved my life from the awful foster system of the real world. Well the problem with that school of thought was I had not been in the system long enough to remember how bad the system was. I was basically the 'perfect child' of their system; trained in everything the normal recruits were, but since that was all I had known, I excelled at them.

Unfortunately since Percy and Amanda found it too annoying to explain why there was a full-fledged agent no one ever knew about I was brought in just like any other new recruit. It was a good thing they did cause they managed to find one glaring weakness. They apparently got so caught up in training me to be the most physically fit, intelligent, and deadly weapon they could that they forgot to socialize me and let me learn how to deal with other people without resorting to snapping their necks with my bare hands.

Realizing I needed to find some way to blend I went in search of more socially awkward individuals… and ended up in the tech squad. Let me tell you, Birkhoff, the lead nerd is a huge pain in the ass to work for, especially for someone who helped bring him down to Division in the first place. Since my first couple lessons in fitting in with the locals involved not running my mouth off to everyone (or end up getting beaten to within an inch of your life because you are trying to follow orders and not show the recruits how much better you are than them) I bit my tongue and suffered through it. Though I guess I didn't suffer all that much since I secretly had a crush on him.

Well If I was the perfect child Nikita would be the problem child. And when she showed back up on the radar, I was put on active status to bring my 'big sister' back in line or make sure she could never show up on the radar again.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Nikita. I only lay claim to my original character.

Then I got put on babysitting duty. Percy didn't like how Nikita likes to target nerd as a major weakness therefore he needed protection. Plus if Nikita targeted him it gave me perfect opportunity to take her down. I wasn't too happy with another duty to add to the seeming ever-growing list of current jobs I perform for Division. Birkhoff was even less thrilled than I was.

…

An Hour into Briefing

…

"You know what fine, I need a bodyguard to be allowed outside… but does it have to be HER? Why does my body guard need to be female at all?" I inwardly flinch at Birkhoff's statement. He really wasn't holding any punches today. He had already volunteered to take extra physical training sessions, to make up for his being able to be taken down by a single female so easily, and several other ploys to avoid the inevitable outcome.

"We picked her because she is low profile, people, especially Nikita, will not think she is much of a threat because of her size and appearance. In fact we are hoping Nikita will think she is civilian since she doesn't exactly blend in with Most of the rest of our agents." Amanda pauses here to eye Birkhoff in am manner that lets him know he doesn't fit in all that well here either." Plus, she is the only one who can apparently put up with your ego for extended periods of time. She has been the only one in your department who has rather taken on the shifts with you instead of requesting for a shift time when you are not there." Of course Amanda would manage to describe things in the most clinical terms and make it sound like I were nothing more than a thing to be used.

"So you are hoping she will blend in as a civilian. Why is important she blend in that way?" He pauses there, and you can almost see the gears turning in his mind. "Wait a minute… what are you exactly planning as far as her cover?" Way to question the obvious Birkhoff. For someone who is supposedly smart he can be adorably thick at some points. Though right now it was more annoying than anything since it was dragging out this briefing longer than it really had to be.

"They mean they are hoping people will think I am your girlfriend and that we have apparently taken things to the next level and started living together. They are also hoping this will soften Nikita to you because according to the file I read she had had a civilian relationship that was canceled on her." I state in a clearly unimpressed with this plan tone. I wasn't thrilled to be talked about as if I wasn't there, and I was even less thrilled to be using such a mind game to eat at Nikita. Even though she was supposed to be enemy number one on my list I would prefer not to use dirty tricks to win when I didn't have to.

"Whoa. Whoa… hold on a minute here guys. I live in a one-bedroom apartment. I do NOT want to be sharing a bed with her. There is a difference between cover and too close for comfort." Again, Ouch. Am I really that bad compared to the rest of the model-like agents here? And what is with all the pronoun usage? I have a name and it would be nice if they would remember that.

"A reasonable request in order to maintain a professional distance from your fellow agent. We believe it would be best if you two 'started fresh' in a different location and have already found a three bedroom two bath apartment and both your things are being moved there as we speak." And she is supposed to be my mother figure? Amanda can be such a cold bitch. One thing however managed to spark my interest instead of my ire.

"Quick question…. Why three bedrooms?" If there were only supposed to be two of us why do we need the third bedroom? Does nerd need an entire room for his computers and game systems?

"You see your cover is a little more in depth than you think. You two are to be a young couple just starting out looking to build a family. We are leaving your stuff in boxes so you can set up how you feel best suits your cover and personal tastes." Amanda walks out after that, being the end of briefing on this new situation.

Birkhoff and I just look disbelievingly at Amanda as she exits. This is going to be a challenge.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Nikita. I only lay claim to my original character.

We get to the new apartment to find our stuff in organized piles in the living room. I immediately take my first box and go to one of the smaller bedrooms and begin unpacking without a word. Birkhoff sticks his head into my doorway.

"You aren't even going to fight who gets the master bedroom?" He asks obviously expecting some resistance, but oblivious to the fact that I had no wish to be interacting with anyone at the moment.

"No, I honestly have no need of the extra space and don't feel like fighting over every single detail, therefore I will do my best to keep most of my stuff contained in this room. I just ask that the common areas such as the living room and kitchen be kept somewhat neat and orderly." My entire posture is stiff, which in a normal person would mean trouble but in most of the agents, including myself, it means someone is probably going to die.

"You sound a bit upset." He must have a low awareness of situations that are bad for his health or a death wish.

"A BIT upset? I just spent over an hour in what amounts to a mission briefing being talked about like I wasn't even a person and like I wasn't even in the room. Did the thought ever occur to you that I am a human being with feelings, not the emotionless robot Amanda wishes everyone would be? Do you even realize I have a NAME? Of course you don't you are so bent on being top dog and letting everyone else know, that, of course, it would never occur to you that the only reason everyone hates you is because you made it that way. You made it very clear the idea of living with me appalls you and that I am somehow a lesser life-form than you and everyone else at Division, therefore I will do my best to keep the lowest profile I can so as not to offend your sensibilities."

Birkhoff walks up behind me, which I fail to notice because I am busy angrily shoving clothes into a dresser drawer. "Hey, look, I am sorry about what I said back there… I..."

I turn around abruptly, running smack into him as I start yelling.

"You are SORRY?" I said with a level of disbelief as I shove him towards the door. "Like hell you are sorry," another push towards the door, "you meant every single word back there." Another shove, "You said exactly what you meant and the only thing you are doing right now is REGRETING saying what you did in front of me and that is only because I inconvenience you by being upset."

I throw a punch at his face, which he completely reads and blocks despite his lesser training because I am not exactly hiding where I'm trying to hit him in my anger. At this I start attacking and he is left with only one choice but to fight back. We both land several good blows on each other before he trips and falls on top of me, which knock me breathless when most of his weight lands on my chest. He quickly uses this to his advantage and pins me down as I struggle to catch my breath. His own breathing labored as I struggle futilely against his larger mass. I finally give up and relax turning my face away so I didn't have to look him in the eyes.

"You know, for such a small person you certainly pack a punch."

"Thank you." I mumble into his arm as the will to fight leaves me and as it slowly dawns on me what sort of compromising position he has me in. I close my eyes so he cant see the fact that I am turned on by being in a position I had only allowed myself to think of in my most closely guarded dreams. The dreams I would turn to when sent on missions that involved me seducing and more often than not sleeping with targets to get information.

He shifts on top of me, not sure that, if he released me, that I wouldn't start attacking him again. His shifting only sets off a catch in my breath, as I think to myself that I would love to attack him again, but in a totally different way that he is expecting. Instead I quietly ask with my eyes still closed.

"Can you please get off of me?'

At this he must realize the compromising position I am in and that I have no will to fight left he quickly rolls off of me and up onto his feet. I am on my feet and quickly grabbing another box of my stuff to take into my bedroom. This time he doesn't follow me… much to my secret disappointment.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Nikita. I only lay claim to my original character.

Much later that night after what had been probably one of the most awkwardly quiet dinners ever and several quiet hours alone in my new room I finally conceded defeat at 2 am to what was sure to be another sleepless night because I cant ever get comfortable in a new place quickly. I quietly slip out of my bedroom and wander over to the ledge in front of the large window in the living room and sit down to watch the quiet rain outside. At around 4 am I hear Birkhoff shuffling down the hall into the kitchen and pour himself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." I say without ever turning my gaze from outside the window. I can hear him choking on the bite he had just shoved into his mouth obviously startled to see that I was there and he hadn't even noticed. "Are you going to be ok? I knew you had problems with Nikita beating you up but I never thought your cereal would have it in for you too."

After I hear him regain his composure I turn around and he asks, "How long have you been up?"

"Since I walked into work yesterday morning." I reply as I walk over and grab a seat on a barstool at the kitchen counter/island thing.

He gives me a look like I am crazy. "You have been up all night… why?"

"I can never get settled down when I move into a new place so I often can't fall asleep when that happens."

"Why didn't you …" I cut him off before he has a chance to finish.

"Wake you up? Honestly because they need you at Division to be awake and alert during your shift without having to give yourself a heart attack through red bull overdose. Amanda and Percy know of my adjustment issues and would be fine with my taking a couple 15-minute naps throughout the day as long as you are safe at Division where they don't need me watching over you. And even though I am under your jurisdiction I am generally not considered key personnel unless a big mission is going down so it should be fine that I spend my couple breaks asleep. Besides tomorrow is your day off where you get to do things you want to do which probably should include grocery shopping, and that is when I would need to be most alert." At this I wander off and go get dressed for the day.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Nikita. I only lay claim to my original character.

At the office wasn't the easy day I was hoping for. I got called out for a mission. The op is one that isn't even acknowledged by the rest of division of course. It was time for a data upload to the box assigned to me. Of course that's also the day some idiots decide to rob the fucking bank I am at. I could so easily take these morons out. But instead I sit there quietly being unnoticeable, waiting for my opportunity to slip out the door before the cops get on scene so that I am not detained and my identity run under the microscope. Lucky me I manage to slip out beneath anyone's notice timed so the cameras don't even see me leave, but I now have an unsecured black box. I cant keep it out here, so I head back to division, box in tow. Percy was going to have my head.

~~Birkhoff's Point of View~~

Last night had been interesting to say the least. The ride here had been a bit tense, but she seemed to be making an effort to put that behind her therefore I decided it would be best to let the situation go. She was right in a way. I know my attitude drives people away. But at the same time it is the only defense I had learned against feeling like she described she felt last night…. used and faceless.

She was also wrong. I do know her name. Which was enough to let me access the files Division has on her. After that outburst I felt it in my best interest to get a little more familiar with one of the few female agents I hadn't bothered to really take a close look at. Her file had come in flagged as already completed, which upon reflection should have made me curious because there was ALWAYS something I needed to do with the files, especially in regards to erasing their past. Most of the agents have a pretty large file because of this past history. Hers was comparatively tiny. A medical profile on her health. A few notes from Amanda about her mentality and preferences in her psychological profile. There was nothing else. I tried looking her up online in any database I could access safely off my laptop and there was absolutely nothing I could find.

I saw her get called into a mission briefing by Percy himself. I also saw here gear up and walk out without even a word. An op, obviously high priority, but without the backup the rest of Operations provides? I waited there as hours went by when she walks back in through the recruit training area, every line in her body tense. Something didn't go well. I greet her as she walks by. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence and instead reports directly to Percy. Judging by the immediate livid look that comes to his eyes, she was in for either the debriefing from hell or cancellation depending on how badly she screwed up.

Hours go by and she hadn't reappeared yet, with my shift ending soon I was prepared for Amanda walking into the room to tell me I was assigned a different guard. Instead of telling me I had a new guard, she told me to go directly home with no stops and wait for Kim to get there before going anywhere else.

I get home and order up some pizza and on a chance to earn some brownie points after last night's argument, and maybe some information about the op she had been on, I ordered a bottle of her preferred soda and waited for her to arrive back at the apartment. Amanda wouldn't have said to wait for her if she was getting cancelled.

~~End Birkhoff Point of View~~

The ride back home was quieter than ever. The black box tucked inside my jacket kept close to my heart. My debriefing had been harsh. Luckily after showing them I escaped without anyone noticing my departure and the fact I brought the box back without compromising it any way besides not being in the safety deposit box. I was let off with a harsh warning not to mess up again and that the box would be stored at the apartment in a secure hiding spot of my choice until a new 'safe-house' could be found for it. There were, of course, reminders about my mission parameters. The box is priority one at all times. No one is to know I have a box. Not even Birkhoff could know my identity as a guardian.

I get back to the apartment to see Birkhoff waiting at the kitchen counter with a pizza (surprisingly with only one slice eaten out of it) and a bottle of Pepsi Throwback, which was my soda of choice. Someone was after brownie points or going to go on a fishing trip for information.

"Rough day?" He asks as I walk in and hang up my keys.

"Yep, I am going to just go set my stuff down and use the bathroom. Then, if you don't mind, I am gonna steal some of that pizza because I am starving." I was tired as hell and the box weighed heavily in my mind. I needed to get it stashed quickly and quietly and I had just the place in mind. I had a basket in my room with all my feminine products that also happened to have a false bottom that I kept a couple of things I wouldn't want anyone finding. I quickly stashed the box in there with them freshened up and was back out into the kitchen before Birkhoff could even suspect anything. I snagged a slice out of the box and started eating it waiting for the questions that were inevitable.

"Wouldn't you prefer I heat that up?" He asked. I look from him to the lukewarm pizza and back then took another bite.

"Nope, that would mean I would have to wait to eat this slice. This has been the only thing I have eaten all day besides breakfast. Thank you for ordering dinner though, it was nice not to have to make anything myself." I said the last bit to see his reaction. Simple courtesies aren't often observed in Division outside of what is needed for missions, so I figured thanking him would catch him off guard and I really was quite thankful I didn't have to worry about scrounging around for something to eat. He mutters something like 'no problem' before taking a swig of his ever present Red Bull.


End file.
